1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates electronic audio transmission and reproduction. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for coupling audio content through a wireless network and to a cassette tape player for acoustic reproduction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, users obtained audio content either from receipt of commercial broadcast services or by purchasing prerecorded media. Music and spoken audio content have been continually transmitted by commercial AM and FM broadcast radio stations for many years. Vinyl records were once the dominant form of prerecorded media. Later, 8-track cartridges, cassette tapes, and compact discs became popular forms of distribution for prerecorded audio content media. Mobility during receipt and playback of audio content has always been an important and desirable feature. For example, automotive AM/FM-cassette and CD players have become a standard accessory in modern cars and trucks. Portable radio and cassette players are in common use today as well. In fact, there is a huge installed base of radio receivers and prerecorded media players, such as cassette tape players, in the market today. Virtually all consumers of prerecorded audio content possess some form of high fidelity stereo system.
Recently developed technologies are changing the way that users receive and playback audio content. These technologies include the ubiquitous deployment of personal computing devices, Internet networking, and local area wireless data networks. Today, users are able to download digital audio files from service providers over the Internet and store them in a personal computing device. Systems consisting of a personal computing device and a connected amplifier with loud speakers can then reproduce the digital audio files directly or through interconnection to a conventional high fidelity stereo system. Wire or fiber optic cables have typically interconnected the components of such systems. Portable devices are also available, which can receive compressed audio content data files and reproduce them at a later time. An example of such a device is a portable MP3 audio player, which typically reproduces audio files through a pair of headphones or earphones.
Modern technologies have also enabled other sources for audio content. Such devices include direct broadcast satellite radio receivers, wireless and cellular telephones, GPS receivers, weather radios, digital cameras, video cameras, digital audio recorders, and even personal computing devices, such as personal digital assistants (“PDA”) and laptop or palm-top computers. All of these devices have relied upon cables for interconnection and transfer of audio content. However, wireless technologies are now available that enable interconnection of various audio content devices without the use of physical wires and cables.
Wireless interconnectivity is available in a number of configurations. Simple point-to-point systems have been available for some time. Recently, standardized systems and protocols have been developed that enable multiple devices to wirelessly communicate within a local area network (“LAN”). An example of this is the Bluetooth protocol that forms wireless “piconets” designed specifically to replace the interconnecting wires and cables among several portable devices. Audio and data signals can be transmitted within such wireless LAN's. Another wireless connectively solution is the wireless Ethernet standard promulgated by the IEEE as the IEEE 802.11 et. seq. standard, known to those skilled in the art. This standard defines a wireless extension of the Internet using the TCP/IP protocol standard in a 2.4 GHz (ISM band), 5.8 GHz band and other wireless Ethernet environments. The implementation of such a system is colloquially known as an Internet Wi-Fi Hotspot. The IEEE has promulgated other wireless TCP/IP network solutions. Other wireless connectivity standards are known and even more will certainly be developed as the demand for wireless connectivity continues to grow.
With respect to the acoustic reproduction of audio content, each of the aforementioned devices, whether connected by cable or wirelessly, requires an electro-mechanical transducer to create sound. Headphones and earphones are frequently used, but many users prefer audio reproduction through loudspeakers. When there is a plurality of audio content sources, the implementation of a plurality of amplifier and loudspeaker systems quickly becomes impractical. In fact, even a single dedicated amplified loudspeaker for one of these devices is cumulative to existing amplifier and loudspeaker systems that most users already possess, such as the aforementioned portable stereo, the automotive stereo, and the home high-fidelity stereo system. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system method for connecting wirelessly coupled audio content delivery terminal devices to existing high-fidelity stereo systems.